10 Days Of Love
by Lady Mika
Summary: Tenchi finds Ryoko sick and with only 10 days to live. Now he does everything to hide his sadness from her and fill her with only love. Will he be able to prove his love for her within 10 days or will all be lost forever?


Title: 10 Days Of Love  
  
Author: Lady Mika   
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Summary of story: Tenchi finds Ryoko sick and with only 10 days to live. Now he does  
  
everything to hide his sadness from her and fill her with only love. Will he be able to prove his  
  
love for her within 10 days or will all be lost forever?   
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Summary of Chapter 0(Prologue): Ryoko is found with a deadly symptom, which will kill her  
  
and no cure was ever found not even for Washu. Tenchi is shocked by this news but is forced to  
  
hide the news from Ryoko also. No one must tell Ryoko of her symptom. Soon Tenchi realizes  
  
he loves her and promises to show her the most beautiful 10 days of her life full of love and joys.  
  
~~~Prologue~~~  
  
Snow fell from the windows as the sun melted them into nothing but ice water. As the liquids fell  
  
from above tears also followed along. Ryoko sat crying and holding her chest for which was  
  
hurting her badly. Ryoko smirked angrily and said silently said, "Silent... yet deadly".  
  
Ryoko raises herself up from the chair by the window and looks at her room door. She  
  
concentrated but couldn't teleport out of her room to down stairs. She took a deep breath and  
  
whispered, "Must have back fired... no worries right?". Ryoko nodded to herself and smiled  
  
happily though inside she knew something was wrong really wrong.   
  
Ryoko walked down the stairs hoping she won't faint and fall. A slight head ache went in her  
  
head as she closed her eyes and held herself on the wall. Rubbing her head gently she wondered  
  
on what could have caused her all this pain? Tenchi? No, it just couldn't be this wasn't emotional  
  
pains it was physical and it was hurting very well. Whatever it is, it wants to kill her, for good.  
  
Ryoko got back her sight and continued her way down the stairs as she walked into the kitchen to  
  
be greeted by Sasami she saw Ayeka and Tenchi laughing and having fun. Sasami then greeted  
  
her by saying,"Morning Ryoko, are you ok you don't look to good?". Ryoko smiled and then her  
  
eyes rolled under her eyelids and she fell to the ground with a loud thump!   
  
Tenchi jumped up from his chair and grabbed her looking for any marks on her head. Then he  
  
felt her head it wasn't hot nor cold. He called, "Washu!". Washu came into the kitchen with a  
  
chocolate in her mouth and then shallowed it quickly as she say the state her daughter was in.  
  
Washu rushed over and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Sasami then said sadly," I greeted her good morning and she just smiled and faint! I swear I didn't  
  
do anything. What's wrong with her why isn't she getting up?". Washu felt Ryoko's head also and  
  
then looked at Tenchi saying,"No flu or anything she's perfectly fine". Ayeka then stated, "She's  
  
probably faking it to get Lord Tenchi's attention again. Just don't pay any attention to it". Washu  
  
then saw something unusual a mark on her forehead it was the goddesses sign. The three dots  
  
were perfectly red but one of the dots was crossed with a blue arrow. While the others shined  
  
brightly Washu thought quickly and answered to Ayeka ,"I wish she was faking it. But she's not  
  
something is wrong, very wrong I've never seen anything like this before. See on her forehead?".   
  
Sasami looked in closer from the crowd and kneeled down and touched the sign. "Aaaaahhhh". A  
  
bolt of lighting energy filled Sasami's body. Ayeka said aloud, "Sasami! Are you ok?" Holding  
  
on her sisters arm. Sasami shook her head and then turned to Washu saying, "Tsunami says that  
  
it's a blue arrow of death. You'll find no illnesses but it's a very rare virus or symptom for any  
  
human or non human to carry it's almost impossible". Washu shook her head slightly and  
  
teleported Ryoko to her lab leaving everybody behind but Sasami.  
  
In the lab as Ryoko lays on the bed Washu and a grown form of Sasami talks to themselves. And  
  
the root of their convocation was on a symptom called, "Genie-iris". Washu said, "Tsunami, how  
  
could Ryoko be given this virus? Don't it have to be inherited or something?". She shook her  
  
head giving her a no as an answer and replied, "It isn't known how someone get's this just like  
  
cancer, only this doesn't have any cure at all. Washu she'll die within ten days. But if she knows  
  
and worries and you know... she'll die more early. She mustn't know of this, which she has just  
  
make sure she's occupied most of the time and the pain will be forgotten. But it'll still work it's  
  
way through her body slowly killing her". Washu was in tears of hearing such harsh news, "No  
  
cure? Are you sure dear sister?". Tsunami nodded sadly and looked over to Ryoko and whispered  
  
just enough for Washu to hear, "She was never meant to have a good joyful life. Washu, do her a  
  
favor and make her last ten days joyful and full of love for her".  
  
Washu nodded and whispered, "Ryoko is such an innocent child why her and not someone else?  
  
Someone who had joys? And life?". Tsunami followed up, "Those people need the love but one  
  
who can't or doesn't feel loved isn't worth it Washu. She brought it on herself, their's no one to  
  
blame though I wish there was".  
  
Washu then looked at Ryoko also and wiped her eyes and asked, "When will she awaken?".  
  
Tsunami said quietly, "Tomorrow morning, right now she's fighting a war in her mind trying to  
  
find her way out but she will she's strong enough... I hope".  
  
~~~Ryoko's mind~~~  
  
Ryoko walked on a whole grounds full with roses and flowers. Nothing seemed normal it was  
  
odd no people no animals. No nothing just grass and flowers. Ryoko sat tired of walking. It  
  
seemed like several hours. Ryoko looked up over her head wondering where the wind was  
  
coming from and there she saw three glowing red gems. But one of them was being taken over  
  
with a blue like veins covering it.  
  
Ryoko touched her forehead and felt a shock not too strong and not too weak either. She looked  
  
at her hands in shock, why would her own gems want to shock her? The wind blew hard but  
  
Ryoko stayed put concentrated on her power. And no matter how hard the wind would blow  
  
Ryoko didn't move an inch. Ryoko stopped and opened her eyes as the winds cooled down, she  
  
looked in the direction of the wind there she saw a single long growing flower. It was beautiful,  
  
yet looked deadly with it's color of black. The petals curved just in the right angle.   
  
Ryoko walked to the flower and touched it. It was soft against her fingers and wet also. Ryoko  
  
smelt it, it had a sent of a fruit maybe berries? Ryoko couldn't remember then she suddenly  
  
walked back from the flower as she saw a glittered angel appear from it.  
  
The angel had black hair that reached her ankles and eyes the color of gold, pure gold. Her lips  
  
pink as a rose and the dress which she was wearing could catch any guys attention showing just  
  
enough leg and body. The angel then said, "Ryoko? Isn't that your name?". Ryoko nodded in  
  
amazement at such a beauty, never in a million years had she seen such... grace. The angel smiled  
  
and replied to her, "My name's Margritte. And those who love you won't tell you the truth but I'm  
  
here to protect you and tell you the truth. Dear girl, you're dying of a symptom too strong for  
  
anyone to cure. There is no cause for it and no end to it either. There's only one thing you could  
  
do to keep yourself alive longer. Be happy forever..."  
  
Ryoko looked at her with a bunch of questions on her mind. She didn't want to be rude but she  
  
went on and asked the first question on her mind, "How? Who? I'm sorry but how did you find  
  
me?".   
  
Margritte smiled and said to her, "Well to be honest I'm you. Only I'm an angel and you're a  
  
goddess but not an eternal goddess, like your mother and her sisters. If you were you wouldn't be  
  
under this sick or chaos". Ryoko sat on the flowers ground and touched her hair with her fingers  
  
the angel closed her eyes enjoying the touch and said, "You do have soft fingers and a very good  
  
personality.  
  
You are no longer the devil woman I use to know. I like you better this way you're calm, sweet,  
  
gentle, and very caring. And Tenchi should love you for that".   
  
Ryoko's face sadden and said, "He wants someone perfect in everything. I can't do that for him, I  
  
try but..." Margritte then cut her off and said, "Ryoko there's where you are wrong. You shouldn't  
  
change yourself for someone to love you. Sure in a relationship you will change to more good  
  
points but making someone love you by changing your real image is... isn't right. Ryoko if he  
  
doesn't love you for you. He's a fool to have lost you, trust me you're everything a guy could  
  
want". Ryoko smiled at her and said, "Any guy?"  
  
Margritte laughed gently and repeated, "Any guy..."  
  
Ryoko took Margritte up from the black flower and asked, "How do I get out of here to my home  
  
and to my friends?". Margritte said, "Well, I will show you but know any pain you feel in your  
  
head is me fighting off evil ok? So don't just loose to it fight it and you'll help me with my  
  
strength. And maybe just maybe we'll have a chance to free you and find a cure". Ryoko  
  
brightened up and asked, "Is it possible to find a cure?". Margritte smiled and said, "For every  
  
illness there's a cure so hopefully with us working together you'll come through. But I promise  
  
you I will work now because I've finally met you after so many years and I've seen you are a life  
  
worth saving".  
  
Ryoko took this time to let her tears fall down her face freely. She never had gotten such sweet  
  
words from anyone before. Ryoko kissed the little angel's head and slowly begun to disappear.  
  
Margritte flew up and said, "Bye... see you soon in your dreams and be sure to sleep too don't be  
  
afraid we'll met every time you dream". Ryoko nodded and smiled in tears as she departed from  
  
the world.  
  
~~~Out of Ryoko's mind and into the lab~~~  
  
Ryoko looked at the two who stood above her and Tsunami said aloud, "Ryoko? Are you  
  
alright?". Ryoko smiled and got up rubbing her head once again and said,"Yes... but what  
  
happened to me?". Ryoko knew very well what happened but like the angel had said they won't  
  
tell so her knew she had to act. Washu smiled and said, "Nothing just a black out nothing much  
  
you're fine". Ryoko laughed to herself and said to herself,'What a liar they try but... haha... well  
  
she said make myself happy so. Let me go find Tenchi!'.   
  
Ryoko then said to Washu and Tsunami,"I'm going to go now if you don't mind". And she  
  
teleported without any problems out of the lab. Washu looked at Tsunami and they nodded,  
  
Washu closed her eyes and suddenly Tenchi appeared in the lab. Tenchi looked at Washu and  
  
Tsunami and greeted them, "Greetings Tsunami and Washu what's up? Where's Ryoko? Is she  
  
ok?". Washu then looked up and said to Tenchi, "Tenchi she's dying she doesn't know and we  
  
don't wanting her to find out. But the only thing that could keep her alive longer is joy".   
  
Tenchi knew he wanted to cry but he held back and asked, "How long will she have to live?".  
  
Tsunami then followed up, "Ten days, and Tenchi she needs all the loving she could get and this  
  
is why I'm telling you so please don't tell a soul in the house. This is only between me, Washu,  
  
and Sasami agreed?". Tenchi nodded and asked, "May I go? I'm sorry I need..." Washu stopped  
  
him from continuing and said, "I understand, we understand it's ok Tenchi go to your room or  
  
where ever".  
  
Tenchi sat at his bed and thought to himself as all thoughts passed through his head, 'How? Why  
  
now? Oh my god this just makes everything more complicated. Ryoko... you're dying and I can't  
  
live without you. I love her... I do I admit it but Ayeka it's her in my way. I don't want to hurt her  
  
yet.. now it looks like I will have to hurt her. I have to prove to Ryoko I love her within these ten  
  
days. But I just don't want to tell her! I want to show her, show her the joys of love and probably  
  
faith also. Ryoko, I will try my very best for you to have your best ten days of your life. Though I  
  
will cry every night and pray for your life I will be joyful just for that smile on your face'  
  
Tenchi looked at a sketch book and opened it up to the third or fourth page and it shown a picture  
  
of Ryoko in a wedding dress with Tenchi by her side. Never did he let anyone see the picture it  
  
was perfect, had no faults or anything. Tenchi traced the outline of her lips and face with his  
  
index finger and brought it to his lips and kissed it with a tear in his eye. In a next space or  
  
direction of worlds lays Margritte and her tears falling as she says, "Tenchi... you love her so  
  
much. I know in our hearts Ryoko and mines the same we share she shall come through this. Or  
  
maybe she'll die of great joy instead of pain and I know that will make you proud". She wiped the  
  
tear and sharped her blades on her dress and looked as the dark clouds covered the skies.   
  
She whispered, "Here they come again... Ryoko be ready tonight for the worst dream you'll ever  
  
have in your entire life and also prepare for the greatest love in your entire life also".  
  
~~~End of Prologue~~~  
  
Well? How was it? Please do review I'm not new at writing and not the best either but I just came  
  
up with this idea a few days ago. My Name's Shazeena and Susan I would like to thank you for  
  
giving me back my mind to write back stories belonging to Tenchi Muyo series. I found great  
  
love and pride in writing this and I'd like to thank you. And to all those who will review my story  
  
or have read it and liked it thanks a whole lot to you. I will be continuing this story so please stay  
  
tuned for the first chapter of this story which will include Tenchi first day of taking or showing  
  
Ryoko the joys of a garden, air, and water(wee, swimming, heheh).  
  
  
  
Next chapter1: Day 1 of 10/Purity of gardens  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lady Mika (Lady of the new moon) 


End file.
